


Mechtober Day 6- Fabric

by velcrooooo



Series: Mechtober 2020 [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Ive had this idea sitting around in my notes for a while so I hope yall actually like it, Multi, Sips ices coffee, anyways have some soft raph/ivy/ts content, so whats up sorry I missed the last prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo
Summary: Raphaella keeps stealing her partner's jackets, even though she can't really wear them
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/The Toy Soldier
Series: Mechtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mechtober Day 6- Fabric

\----

**the mechanisms collective braincell**

**nerd:** _ @everyone  _ which one of you two took my jacket.

**nerd:** I need it

**Science?:** No you don't <3

**TS:** Can You Even Wear It?

**Science?:** Not relevant

**nerd:** Raphhhh please can I have it back

**nerd:** You can't wear it and I need it

**Science?:** Yeah but it's soft and it smells like you

**TS:** You Can Borrow Mine If You'd Like, Ivy!

**nerd:** That would be lovely TS <3

**nerd:** I'll get my jacket back tomorrow 

**TS:** I'll Be Over In A Few Minutes!

**Science?** _ had their name changed to  _ **jacket stealing girlfriend**

**jacket stealing girlfriend:** Love youuuu 

**jacket stealing girlfriend:** <3

\----

Ivy rolled her eyes and covered her smile with one hand. She shut off her phone and stood up, sighing. 

She had been sitting in a corner of the library, and now made her way towards the front of the room, passing dozens of cramped shelves. 

She didn't have to wait long for the Toy Soldier to arrive. It was bouncing on its feet excitedly, and had one of its jackets in its hand.

"Hi!" Ivy smiled as it walked in. 

"Hello!" It responded cheerfully, holding the jacket out towards Ivy. She took it, and wrapped her arms around the Toy Soldier for a brief hug before pulling away.

"Thank you, TS." Ivy smiled softly.

It was still bouncing slightly, and looked very excited. "I Had A Very Good Idea While I Was Walking Over Here!" It told her, clapping its hands together.

"Oh?" Ivy giggled. It was always nice to see the Toy Soldier looking so excited. "What was your idea?"

"Since Raphaella Is Always Taking Our Jackets, We Can Add Slits For Her Wings In Them! So She Can Wear Them Too!" It explained, beaming.

Ivy stood up a little straighter. "That's not a bad idea at all." She hummed thoughtfully, and grinned. "I was going to help Jonny with something, but he can wait. Let's do it!"

  
  
  
  


Ivy dropped an arm full of sweaters and coats into a pile in front of the Toy Soldier, and sat down in front of it. "Right!" She smiled, resting her hands on her knees. "How are we going to do this?"

The Toy Soldier hummed. "I'm Not Sure! I Don't Know How Raphaella Gets Her Clothes To Work With Her Wings."

"I think if we get some really sharp scissors or something, we can just cut down either side." Ivy picked up one of her sweaters and laid it out on the ground, drawing two lines down the back with her finger.

The Toy Soldier tilted its head and leaned forward a little. "It Could Work!" It nodded eagerly, looking up and beaming at Ivy.

"I think we should see if we can get one of her shirts to use as a reference so we aren't just making random cuts." Ivy leaned back. 

"I Could Go Get One! I Don't Think She's In Her Quarters Right Now." The Toy Soldier offered cheerfully.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Ivy leaned forward and gave it a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll go find some scissors."

"Got It! I'll See You Back Here In A Few Minutes!" It nodded, grinning and standing up to leave.

Ivy watched it go, a small smile on her face, before she got up to go find something sharp.

  
  
  


She didn't find scissors, but she did find a boxcutter, which would probably work just as well.

She met back up with the Toy Soldier, who had what Ivy assumed was one of Raphaella's shirts. 

"Did You Find Scissors?" It asked as Ivy sat back down.

She shook her head and sighed. "No. But I'm almost certain that this will work as well." She showed the boxcutter to the Toy Soldier, who nodded.

It stretched out Raphaella's shirt on the ground, and studied the slits on the back carefully. "I Brought A Ruler As Well. Will That Help At All?" It asked.

"Oh! Yes. That's smart." Ivy nodded. The Toy Soldier's smile seemed to widen a little, and Ivy smiled back.

Ivy turned back to her sweater, and picked up the ruler. "Er- Could you do the cutting? Your hands are probably less shaky than mine."

"Of Course!" The Toy Soldier took the boxcutter from Ivy's outstretched hands.

"I think here and here will work best." Ivy traced two more lines down the back of the sweater with her finger.

The Toy Soldier scooted next to Ivy, and carefully made two cuts in the fabric. It picked up the sweater and hummed thoughtfully. "That Looks Right, I Think!"

Ivy leaned her head against its shoulder briefly. "I think so as well. Great job, TS."

It reached over and took Ivy's hand, squeezing it. "Thank You, Ivy Dearest." The two of them sat like that for a few moments.

"Right. Let's keep going." Ivy smiled, lifting her head back up and reaching for one of her jackets.

  
  
  


"I Think We Did A Good Job." The Toy Soldier smiled.

Each of their jackets now had two cuts down the back, hopefully meaning that Raphaella could wear them as well. 

"You did most of the work." Ivy looked over at it, smiling gently. "Plus, it was your idea."

It ducked its head slightly, and reached over to take Ivy's hand. "Should We Show Raphaella?" It asked, looking over to meet Ivy's gaze.

"Hmm." Ivy drew her legs up to her chest and rested her free arm on her knees. "I think we should surprise her. Next time she takes one of our jackets." She grinned.

It grinned back. Then, as if suddenly struck by a thought, it's shoulders sagged slightly. "Jonny Won't Be Too Mad At You, Will He?"

"Nah. It's fine. I'd hang out with you over Jonny  _ any  _ day." She reassured it, moving closer towards it and gently leaning against its side.

It hummed, and rested its head on her shoulder. "Raphaella Will Be Happy."

Ivy snorted. "She's only going to steal our stuff more now, isn't she?" 

It giggled. "Probably."

Ivy sighed dramatically.

  
  
  
  


Raphaella was with Ivy, in her room. She hummed faintly, rubbing her hand over one of Ivy's jackets. She glanced back over at her, grinned, and took it off the coat rack.

"Raph. Are you taking one of my jackets again?" Ivy called from the other side of the room, and Raphaella looked back innocently.

"No idea what you're talking about, love." Raphaella smiled.

Ivy walked over, smiling at Raphaella. She looked excited, for some reason.

Raphaella raised her eyebrows. "What's with that expression?" She asked, laughing.

"You'll see." She watched Raphaella carefully.  _ Hmmm. _ Raphaella squinted at her.

She took a closer look at the jacket, and blinked. "You  _ didn't. _ " She looked over at Ivy and laughed.

"Go on. Put it on. I'm not sure if we got the right measurements yet." Ivy nodded at her.

"We?" Raphaella repeated, slipping the jacket over her shoulders and stretching out her wings carefully 

"Me and Toy Soldier did it to all our sweaters and jackets about a week ago." Ivy grinned. "Can you move your wings alright?"

Raphaella threw her arms and wings around Ivy in a hug.

"Oof. I'll take that as a yes." Ivy laughed, wrapping her arms around Raphaella.

"You know I'm just going to steal them more now, right?" Raphaella rested her face on Ivy's shoulder.

"Figures."


End file.
